the best of us can find happiness in misery
by Slytherin Buttercat
Summary: Amycus Carrow has a certain way of serving discipline in his detentions. Eloise Midgen never saw the point of taking a contraceptive potion/ in which a student becomes pregnant, has a baby, and raises them to not become the 'monster' their father was


**A tribute to Mothers everywhere for Mother's Day! Within this fic, I'm going to complete a bunch of prompts relating to mothers. I have chosen a non-canon mother (and a character only mentioned a few times in the fic): Eloise Midgen. In the films she is portrayed as a Gryffindor but in this she is a Hufflepuff**

 **Within this fic, students are punished in detention by more than just torture. They are also raped. If you are uncomfortable with this, don't read on.**

 **Eloise thought she was never going to have sex, therefore she didn't find the reason in taking a contraceptive potion. Her rapist obviously wasn't going to waste time casting a charm, and her wand was taken away from her before the rape happened, so she couldn't cast it.**

 **Warnings: rape, sexual content**

 **Italics are** _ **flashbacks**_

 **Prompt: a mother learning she's pregnant**

 **Word count: 2024**

* * *

 **the best of us can find happiness in misery**

* * *

i.

Eloise crouched by the toilet, throwing up what was her first full meal for a few days. She blinked back angry tears as she flushed the remains of what was the bacon sandwich she had for dinner. A gentle knock sounded on the door before Hannah appeared in the doorway, concern laced deep in her face. "Have you been sick again?" she asked.

Eloise shrugged. "You should see Madam Pomphrey, Ellie," Hannah said. "You're not well."

"It's fine, Han," Eloise replied, her voice cracking. "Madam Pomphrey has more pressing cases to deal with, anyway."

"Do—do you think it has to do with, well, the other week?"

Eloise blinked.

 _She was here because she stood up for Susan in Dark Arts. Eloise knew it was a bad move but she couldn't just sit there whilst one of her only friends was being made to relive the death of her relatives. So here she was, at this detention._

 _Immediately after being let into the classroom, she knew this was not an ordinary detention. Not by a long shot. The lustful look on the male Professor Carrow's face was one indication to that. Another was the fact he took her wand away from her as soon as she entered the classroom. The final indication was the way she was bent onto the table, her skirt moved aside as he—_

"Earth to Ellie," Hannah said, her voice worried. "You've gone really pale."

At that moment, Susan walked into the bathroom. "Hans, Els, what's wrong?"

"Ellie has been sick again."

"Again? Els, you need to see someone about it."

"It's nothing serious," Eloise muttered, "probably just a bug."

"Even so, we should go see Madam Pomphrey," Susan insisted.

"We can't tonight," Eloise said. "If we get caught, we have… we have to have a detention."

Her friends looked at her in worry, each grabbing one of her hands. "We'll go tomorrow morning, then, Ellie."

"Yeah. Hans and I will be going with you, so you can't just pretend that you've gone."

Eloise cursed in her head. "I'm really tired," she said quietly. "I need to have a shower, then I'm going to bed."

"Okay, Els. I'm going to talk to Erns for a bit. Good night."

Susan left the room. "I should go with her to make sure she doesn't embarrass herself too much," Hannah said lightly, squeezing Eloise's hand. "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

The next morning, Eloise woke up to her friends sitting on their beds, fully dressed. She sighed but grabbed her clothes and walked over to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, she stopped, looking around her. She could not escape out of a window, for they were underground. Also, she couldn't see the point. Why was she so afraid of going to the Hospital Wing. She knew nothing was wrong with her, so going there would only confirm that. Eloise would say "I told you so" and Hannah and Susan would roll their eyes and say "It's better to be safe than sorry" and everything would be back to normal. Yes. That sounded good.

She quickly washed her body and threw on her clothes, her hands shaking as she tried to tie her yellow and black tie. Why was she nervous? Nothing was wrong!

Eloise draped her robe over her shoulder and left the bathroom, her hair draped in front of her face due to an old habit. A few years back, she had acne that was so bad she was the laughing stock of the year. No one had wanted to go to the Yule Ball with her, no one had even wanted to go on a date with her. She was lucky she had Hannah and Susan, or she would have gone spare. They danced with her at the Ball and went with her to Hogsmeade, even though Susan had been with Ernie since Third Year and Hannah was pretty enough to get anyone she wanted.

Eloise sighed out loud, causing Hannah to glance over at her. "You ready, Ellie? I can't stand to be in here for another moment."

Susan put a hand on Hannah's shoulder, glancing at Eloise. "I'm sorry, Han."

Nobody pointed out the fact that the fact that Hannah was so annoyed was because two of her friends were no longer allowed in the school, and their empty beds were proof to that. "Let's go, then," Susan said.

They met Ernie in the Common Room. He was looking at the three of them in concern but quickly walked behind them. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"Hospital Wing."

Susan slipped her hand in his after they crawled out of the door. "Okay, that's cool."

They traipsed up the stairs in silence, the fear of getting caught plaguing Eloise's mind. She didn't want another one. The last was hard enough…

 _Something pressed into her. It felt like her insides were being ripped up, although it was concentrated in one small place. She could feel skin splitting as the Male Professor Carrow grunted._

" _You're so tight," he whispered, and Eloise blinked in fear and pain. "Are you a virgin?"_

 _Eloise whimpered. "Wonderful."_

"Lou?" Ernie asked quietly as they began walking down a corridor. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, blinking back tears. Hannah wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "We don't have to go to the Hospital Wing if you really don't want to."

"I'm fine, honestly. I can't wait to say 'I told you so' when nothing is wrong with me." Her joke fell a bit flat when Hannah sighed.

Madam Pomphrey poked her head out of the door at them. "Hello Eloise," she said, her face grim. "What brings you here?"

Madam Pomphrey was there when she hexed her nose off. She didn't laugh at her or patronise her, she merely put it back on, no questions asked. Eloise respected her for that.

"Ellie here has been sick for the past eight days," Hannah said.

"Really?" Madam Pomphrey stood aside to let them in. "And why is she only here now?" she asked. "If you had come earlier, Eloise, the sickness would have already gone."

Eloise shrugged, face burning. "I didn't want to waste your time."

"You silly girl," Madam Pomphrey sighed. "Sit on a bed. Your friends will have to wait for you, though, as it's not safe out there any more. What do you have first?"

"Transfiguration," Hannah said. "All of us take it."

Madam Pomphrey hummed. "Have you been feeling anything else, Eloise?"

She startled. "Um, I'm not sure if this counts, but I've not wanted coffee for the past two weeks, and, um, I've had a strange craving for spinach, even though I used to hate it. Oh, and I've felt more tired recently."

"When was your last period?"

Eloise glanced at Ernie but he seemed unbothered. "I ended on September First. I didn't think anything off about my period being two months late, though, as it has never been regular."

Madam Pomphrey hummed. "This is a Muggle technique, but my wand is checked every night so I cannot perform the spell without raising Amycus' suspicion." She said his name like it was a curse. "You have to pee in a cup, and then place this," she handed Eloise a tube-like thing, "in the cup."

"Why?" Eloise asked, cheeks heating again.

"I think I know what's wrong with you, but I cannot be sure until I test it."

Eloise shrugged, grabbing the cup and tube before walking over to the bathroom. She quickly went about her business, wondering if it would still work if there wasn't that much urine in the cup. She placed the tube in the cup, with the flattish end sticking out. Washing her hands, she pulled a face at her reflection in the mirror. It wasn't desirable by a long shot. Sighing, she turned and went back into the main part of the hospital. Hannah immediately looked over at her, looking confused.

Madam Pomphrey took the cup out of Eloise's hands. "It takes a few minutes to work. I would advise you to sit down, Eloise."

She sat.

Minutes passed. Eloise was twirling her hands together nervously when Madam Pomphrey cleared her throat. "Eloise, you—" She paused, seemingly unable to word her next phrase. "Eloise, you are pregnant."

Eloise laughed. "You're joking, right?" At Madam Pomphrey's grim look, she repeated herself. "This is just a joke, right? I can't be pregnant, you need to—"

She froze as Susan gasped.

" _My, aren't you willing?"_

 _Eloise moaned in pain, her hips bucking as she tried to escape the ropes that encased her wrists. "What a delicacy."_

 _He bit her neck, causing Eloise to scream. Pain was racing all through her body, not just in her vagina. She couldn't deal with it. She couldn't—_

 _Something warm filled her inside, and the Male Professor Carrow slid out of her with a groan. "You're free to go," he said._

"Eloise?" Madam Pomphrey's voice was loud. "Are you alright?"

Eloise's hands were shaking and she couldn't stop the tears streaming down her cheeks. She heard footsteps before she saw pale hands wrap around her own. "It's okay, Els," Susan whispered. "I'm in this with you."

Eloise wiped at her eyes before looking up at Madam Pomphrey. "There are several options you can consider now, Eloise. You can abort the baby, give it up for adoption once you have given birth to it, or you can carry on with the pregnancy."

"I—I—I don't know," Eloise said lightly.

"Lou." Eloise looked over at Ernie. "Why weren't you taking a potion?"

She flinched. "I—I didn't see why I should. Boys weren't exactly lining up to—to, well, you know."

"What about—"

Hannah tugged on his arm and began to whisper in his ear. From the look of pity he sent her a moment later, she guessed Hannah told him about her detention.

 _Eloise stood outside the door to the Hufflepuff Common Room, having forgotten the password despite being here six years. Helga Hufflepuff. Helga Hufflepuff. Why did that ring a bell?_

 _Ring. Ring._

 _What was so important about that?_

 _Knock… knock…_

 _Hel-ga Huff-le-puff._

 _She hurriedly tapped that on the barrels and made her way into the Common Room._

 _People glanced over at her but she ignored them, instead making her way over to the girls dorm room. She could make it. The stares weren't too much. They weren't._

 _She collapsed onto the floor as soon as she made it into the dorm. Sobs started to shake her body sobs that she had been holding in since she got out of the detention room. She was sore all over and felt awful, like she needed fifty showers._

 _Footsteps walked into the dorm, and she whirled around, pulling her wand out of her pocket. She relaxed slightly when she noticed Susan and Hannah peering down at her. "Don't ever get detention," she whispered, voice cracking._

* * *

Eloise walked into their Dark Arts lesson later that day with Ernie, Hannah and Susan circled around her. She loved the support of her house, although it could be a bit too much sometimes. She sat down at a table with Ernie by her side, and Hannah and Susan in front of them. She avoided looking at the Male Professor Carrow, and let out a sigh. She would have this… baby. She couldn't get rid of it, even if it was part-Monster (metaphorically, not literally, as she didn't think the Male Professor Carrow was a real-life monster). She would love them despite what their 'father' did to her. She had to. It wasn't her baby's fault.

Ignoring the screams at the front of the room (certain Slytherins were getting into torturing the students who earned the Cruciatus Curse for their detention), Eloise turned to Ernie. The look in her eye was probably wild, fearful and a little bit hopeful. "You—you guys will help me, right? I don't want to be alone."

Ernie patted her hand supportively. "We would never leave you alone, Lou. What do you think we are, Slytherins?" It was a poor attempt at a joke, but Eloise smiled.

"Thank you," she whispered, and she meant it.

* * *

 **Not sure about this.**

 **Some notes:**

 **According to the Wiki, Leanne is a half-blood/pureblood in their year in Hufflepuff, but I've made her a Muggle-born to get her out of the picture, along with Megan Jones.**

 **Eloise was shown as a Gryffindor in the fourth film, but according to book canon, her house was never stated. So, Hufflepuff.**

 **Hannah Abbott, despite missing the most of the previous school year due to her mother dying, is in seventh year classes because she caught up at home. Hard-working is a Hufflepuff virtue.**

 **I hope this makes sense.**

 **~Buttercat**


End file.
